User talk:Alric Ravensinger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crystal Storage Rack.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 22:07, January 16, 2010 Balance Page I'll get around to the problems you told me about ASAP, but I've been loaded down with homework recently. As soon as I get a free moment, I'll fix it up. Didn't want you to feel as if I was just ignoring you. --Potroast42 01:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Alric Hi Alric Ravensinger! I'm new to the W101 wiki and if you want to meet up on the game and be friends... StormWizard1034 00:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC)StormWizard1034 Meet up Sure i would love to meet up some time. Just email me (potroast42@gmail.com) a TFC and which wizard of mine you would like to friend - lvl 43 myth/storm or my lvl 31 balance/storm (my main wizard nowadays). --Potroast42 22:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Youkai What is the extension of the file that you are attempting to upload? or just upload the image and i'll add it in. --Potroast42 22:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hmm so why don't you move that picture to where it should be then, I would if I knew how, and I tried to upload using that *.png link but it says file corrupted, I put that picture there so someone who can move it to right place can use it. on top of the page it says picture needed so i went all the way to see oleary for this and you telling me don't do it, if you are user get on with it, if admin fix it. Pets Regarding pets, I am not completely sure how we will go about recording them. According to Wizard101, there are MILLIONS of combinations, and that is sorta too much for us to take on. I am currently looking around the test realm trying to figure out how we should go about recording information with the new pet system. I'll let you know when I am able to come up with something. For now, feel free to contribute the many new snacks to the wiki, as i have already made up a new template. --Potroast42 00:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I slightly changed the snack templates and am going to begin changing the site to compensate for the new pet update. UPDATE 2: Explanation of the talents page: The new talents page uses modular coding so therefore the main page itself never has to be edited - that's why it's locked. To edit something simply go to the edit button at the top of each individual section. In order to determine the rarity of talents look at the number of dots next to the small graphic of the talent. *1 Dot - Uncommon *2 Dots - Rare *3 Dots - Ultra Rare *4 Dots - Epic Hope this helps! I did check before I made it. I searched the site and there were no matches. Re: Hello ;) Hello there. Good to hear from another veteran of the site. Yes Matt is still around and in charge but he is on vacation right now (should be back in a few more days). I have been on the Wiki for a little over 3 weeks. In that time I have become an Administrator and kept everything in good condition while Matt is away. My intentions for this site are simple. I want to revive this great Wiki. I really love all the hard work put into it, but the community base just is not strong enough anymore (not sure if it ever was before). Since I have been here I have noticed that the main cause of this problem is that it is rather tedious to enter information and make it look good on the page. Most new people just don't want to have to put that much time and thought into it. So the solution is simple. We have to make it easier for the community. We already have a good start on that with the creation of the Info Boxes. Right now there are only three types (Creature, Clothing, and Snacks) and they are not exactly 100% yet. These boxes are fantastic. They literally do all of the work for you. You just have to enter Info. However progress is slow with the creation of them. It takes a lot of work to make something great and that takes a long of time. While the templates are Matt's job, I am tasked with other things. Such as, the finding and training of new admins, policing, answering endless questions, fixing pages constantly, and coming up with new ideas on how to improve the site. I already have a new Admin lined up, MalornexDeathtalon. He has been a huge help with the things around here. That's pretty much everything that has been going on here lately. Really good to hear from you. Feel free to help out in any way. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 16:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Test Realm Material Hi there, Please avoid posting any test realm material on the wiki, we don't have material posted until it goes live since it changes too much before final release (and even after sometimes). Feel free to post related material from the live realm after it is released and verified in the live realm. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators